Expelled?
by Shellz1
Summary: perfect student becoming expelled?


Expelled?  
  
"B-b-b-but why Professor?" said Hermione.  
  
"Because, Hermione, in your past four years spent at Hogwarts, Neville has gotten a passing grade and I know very well, Miss Granger, that you have been hissing him instructions in his ear!" replied Snape.  
  
"Professor I have done no such thing!" screamed Hermione.  
  
"Now, now Miss Granger, I have spoken to Neville about this and he has told me that you have been giving him instructions more than a handful of times. Since I am not the head of your house, I can not expel you but I have indeed already spoken to Dumbledore and McGonagall about what you have been doing, and they believe that what you have been doing is against Hogwarts rules. Tonight they will be talking to you about your punishment. That is all. Now get out of my office!" said Professor Snape coldly.  
  
Hermione ran out of his office looking wildly for Neville. She found him by Hagrid's house looking for Trevor, his frog.  
  
"Oh Hermione! Can you help me look for Trevor?" asked Neville innocently.  
  
"Sorry Neville. I can not go looking for Trevor right now. We need to talk." Said Hermione angrily.  
  
"About what?" asked Neville trying to sound innocent.  
  
"About you telling Professor Snape how I've been helping you! You know I only did it to help you! But of course you had to run to Snape. Now I will probably be expelled because of you! You seemed so nice and helpless Neville. You always asked me for instructions when your potion wasn't going quite right in Snape's Potion Class."  
  
"Hermione, You got to understand! I can not keep cheating and U felt it was only right to tell Professor Snape that we've been cheating." Replied Neville, beginning to sob.  
  
"Oh Neville! You stupid prat! You're only getting your self into trouble also!" said Hermione before running back up to the castle to look for Harry and Ron. She went to open the door to Hogwarts but it seemed to be locked.  
  
"Hermione, are you a witch or not" something inside of her told her.  
  
Instantly she thought to herself, "It's now or never. I will use my transformation. I am an unregistered Amanigus. I will just transform into a wise owl and fly up to the Owlery and transform back into my self when I get up there and enter Hogwarts."  
  
She transformed into the owl, flew up to the Owlery, transformed back, and entered Hogwarts. She found her way back to the common room.  
  
"Oh there you are Hermione! We've been looking everywhere for you! Is it true? Are you getting expelled because that's what Neville told us!" said Ron and Harry as soon as they spotted Hermione.  
  
"I don't know but there is something I have been meaning to tell you guys." She replied still out of breath from running back to the common room.  
  
"Okay, well tell us Hermione!" Ron replied.  
  
"Well, I am an unregistered Amanigus and well I can transform into an owl. Owls are wise creatures and I am wise so that's why I chose an owl."  
  
Ron and Harry just looked at her, unable to say anything.  
  
Night fell and Dumbledore called Hermione into his office. They had a long talk, but never the less, Dumbledore agreed that what Hermione was doing was for a good cause. He and Professor McGonagall agreed not to expel Hermione because she is far by one of the wisest students Hogwarts has ever seen.  
  
The word spread fast that Hermione was not expelled. The Slytherins were furious at Dumbledore for not expelling Hermione. Snape was beyond furious too.  
  
Months passed, but Hermione was still furious at Neville. Hermione was ignoring him. The rest of the Gryfinndors, but Ginny Weasley, were furious at Neville for trying to get Hermione expelled.  
  
"But you guys!" said Ginny, "Neville only thought he was doing the right thing by telling Snape." She had told them this countless times.  
  
It was nearly the end of the school year, Harry, Ron and Hermione's fifth year, when they finally began to speak to Neville again. He told Ron, Harry and Hermione that he only told on Hermione because Snape said if he revealed how he has been getting such good grades the past years that he would promise not to pick on him as much. Of course Snape did not keep his side of the bargain. He had been picking on Neville for the fifth year in a row.  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione got off the Hogwarts Express, happy that in a week or so they would see each other again, but sad because yet another school year had ended. Harry and Hermione said their good-byes to the Weasleys and traveled back into the Muggle World. 


End file.
